


Don't Ask, Don't Tell

by syriala



Series: Marvel Prompt Collection [67]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Army, Established Relationship, M/M, Rhodey Is a Good Bro, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6943426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt on Tumblr: So I've been scrolling through your Ironfalcon tag, and the photo of showing off the wedding ring just immediately made me think of Sam and the other guys in the wing program staging that photo at the wedding. (I'm also imagining this as part of one of the secretly married universes)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Ask, Don't Tell

**Author's Note:**

> So this is not exactly a fill, because the marriage was secret, so this takes place after.
> 
> The picture in question can be found [here](http://bloody-bee-tea.tumblr.com/post/144068733911/marvelingjules-quietly-slides-this-without)

Sam knew that it was risky doing this, but he had just married the love of his life and since they were keeping it a secret anyway, no one would know that he married a man.

He waited until after their training session and then quietly gathered them all around. His friends quickly caught on to the fact that this was supposed to be a secret so they looked around for anyone approaching that shouldn’t know what was happening.

When they were all gathered and their attention was on Sam, simply held out his hand. It took most of them a few seconds to catch on to what he wanted to show them, but then they all yelled excitedly.

“You got hitched!”

“Tied the knot without inviting us, huh, Wilson?”

“Congratulations, when can I meet her?”

“The little falcon got married!”

Sam let it go on for a few moments before he quieted them down again, not wanting to stretch their luck. So far no one had come to look what caused this commotion.

“Who is she?” Thomas asked him and Sam grinned. 

“Can’t tell. It’s a forbidden, secret love,” he laughingly told them and that brought another few exited shouts.

“Her parents disapprove?” 

“Among other people,” Sam agreed and everyone congratulated him.

The crowd soon dispersed after that and only Riley and Rhodey were left behind. Rhodey wasn’t even on the Falcon program, but that didn’t change the fact that they had become fast friends.

“So you got married and didn’t even tell me,” Riley quietly said and playfully hit Sam in the shoulder. “I expected more, Wilson.”

“I know,” Sam sighed. “But we really couldn’t tell. No one knows we’re married. And I know it’s mean not telling you, but I at least had to let people know I’m a honourable husband now.”

“Are you happy?” Riley asked him and Sam grinned. 

“Hell, yeah, I am.”

“That’s all I need to know then. I can’t wait to meet her one day.”

“And I can’t wait to introduce you two,” Sam agreed, because Tony and Riley meeting was important to him. 

Riley hugged him after that and quietly left and that left Sam alone with Rhodey.

Rhodey was looking him up and down, arms crossed in front of his chest, and Sam shuffled on the spot, uneasy with the scrutiny.

“So you married,” Rhodey eventually said and Sam shrugged.

“Thought the ring gave it away.”

“And you won’t tell us who you married,” Rhodey continued.

“Like I said, people won’t approve.”

“This seems like an awfully convenient coincident.”

“What does?” Sam asked, unsure of what Rhodey was getting at.

“You know, Tony Stark is my best friend.”

“Oh,” was all Sam managed at that, because neither Rhodey nor Tony had ever told him that.

“I thought you didn’t know each other apart from military liasions. You didn’t tell me you were friends when you introduced us.”

“We don’t usually tell. People like to use me to get to him. I don’t like it.”

Rhodey eyed him again. “Tony got married last weekend, though he wouldn’t tell me who the happy person was.”

“Did he now?” Sam tried weakly, but he knew this was a lost cause.

He was proven right when Rhodey backed him against a wall, leaning down so he could whisper threateningly.

“If you hurt him, if you break his heart, if you use him,” he whispered and Sam swallowed nervously, “I will break you into pieces, Wilson.”

“I won’t! I promise. I love him. We’ve meet up for the past year, every leave I got I spent with him and I promise you I love him. I wouldn’t hurt him.”

“We’ll see,” Rhodey said and then stepped back.

“Congratulations,” he said, now with a small smile. “If you’ll excuse me now, I have to find a phone to tear Tony a new one for keeping this from me.”

“Tell him I love him please,” Sam rushed out when Rhodey started to walk away and Rhodey waved his hand.

“We’ll see what he has to say. Better watch out, Wilson!”

Sam watched Rhodey until he turned around a corner and then slumped against the wall. Tony had said his friend was overprotective, but Sam hadn’t thought anything of it.

Now he knew better of course. Tony would have a lot to explain on the next weekend.

**Author's Note:**

> This story also has a [post on Tumblr](http://bloody-bee-tea.tumblr.com/post/144509969301/so-ive-been-scrolling-through-your-ironfalcon)
> 
> You can always find me on my [tumblr](http://bloody-bee-tea.tumblr.com/)


End file.
